


Wedding Night Flight

by im_the_king_of_the_ocean



Series: Nuts and Dolts Week 2020 [3]
Category: RWBY
Genre: Digital Art, F/F, Fanart, Nuts and Dolts Week (RWBY), Wedding Night
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-09
Updated: 2020-04-09
Packaged: 2021-03-02 05:27:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 59
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23559838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/im_the_king_of_the_ocean/pseuds/im_the_king_of_the_ocean
Summary: The night of their wedding, Penny whisks Ruby off into the sky.
Relationships: Penny Polendina/Ruby Rose
Series: Nuts and Dolts Week 2020 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1691983
Kudos: 10





	Wedding Night Flight

**Author's Note:**

> Day 3: Flight

**Image Description:** Penny and Ruby flying off into the night in front of Remnant's moon. Penny is carrying Ruby bridal style while she flies. Both are wearing long, elegant dresses. Ruby's is red with green rose vines embroidered on the skirt. Penny's is green with little red jewels. Both wear flower crowns and rings with the other's color scheme.


End file.
